


melted gold and red lipstick

by ruinjvpiter



Series: the key to joy (snippets) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinjvpiter/pseuds/ruinjvpiter
Summary: steel cuts her so much there's iron in her veins.
Series: the key to joy (snippets) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777312
Kudos: 4





	melted gold and red lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> tenten has so much potential but kishimoto fucking threw it

steel cuts her so much there's iron in her veins.

tenten, she introduces and there's always a pause. she could see just at the tip of their tounges but in the end of the day they swallow and it's just looks of pity. 

it makes her blood boil.

she's not meant to be pitied. not when it's spring and the baby in the steps of the orphanage only came with a name, blanket and a steel shinobi-grade kunai.

tenten was raised with the expectation to fight, to bleed and to hold iron. it's her birthright.

so she trains, and trains and trains until it's not tenten the orphan but tenten the kunoichi wannabe and then tenten the genin. she hold those titles greedily with scarred hands. fold them into her heart and wonders _are you proud kaa-san tou-san._


End file.
